1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module connecting mechanism, and in particular to an LCD module connecting mechanism for an electronic device securing the LCD module therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularity of internet and the progress in functions and portability of electronic products, such electronic products like the well-known notebook computers have become increasingly popular. Generally in a notebook computer, a main body and a display unit are provided with an LCD module therein, wherein the main body and the display unit are joined by a hinge. Several designs for accomplishing this object have been disclosed in the prior art.
With respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,606, discloses a method of mounting an LCD module and apparatus thereof. Referring to FIG. 1, a notebook computer comprises a main body housing 1 and a display unit housing 2. A fixed rod 5 is mounted on the main body housing 1 by the screws 6. Furthermore, the LCD module 4 is mounted in the display unit housing 2 by inserting the screws 6′ through the display unit housing 2, the arm 3a and the protecting rod 4a on a side of the LCD module 4. A hinge 3 is provided to connect the arm 3a and the fixed rod 5 such that the display unit and the main body are joined together.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,606, however, mounting the LCD module 4 with the screws 6′ increases not only the cost but also the time and complexity of the assembly process. Moreover, such an apparatus must provide extra space to receive the screws. Therefore, it is important to discover a method of mounting the LCD module which requires less space, offers lower cost, and simplifies the assembly process.